Legend of the Golden Mask
by ChibiUranus
Summary: The most famous quartet in the city: Legend. Kagamine Rin wants to be like them, and even better. She's willing to take any measures needed to best them... Kaito/Len, Kaito/Miku, Akaito/Rin, Miku/Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wonder how long I can keep up writing such short chapters. Anyway, I have a bad habit of posting all my chapters up at once so I'll try and slow down. ^^;**

"Thank you all for supporting us! Keep watching our official website and find out when the next concert is!" the teal-haired girl smiled and waved to the cheering crowd. She was a part of a quartet of band members who actually rose up the ranks pretty quickly. Hatsune Miku was satisfied with that outcome. She was the lead singer, accompanied by a tall blue-haired man named Kaito, a brunette woman named Meiko, and a pink-haired woman named Luka. Kaito and Meiko had grown up together and resembled brother and sister, and Miku was Kaito's girlfriend. Luka was one of Miku's best friends. Together they had brought together their loves of singing and music to create a band. In poor families they needed all the money they could get… but they didn't really have that problem now did they?

"Be sure to listen for our latest album as well," Meiko added, then the lights on stage went off. Happily, Miku skipped off-stage and to her room. It felt so nice to be idols. They didn't have to worry about what to put on the table for dinner or what to do about school. It was all covered for them. Why didn't they do this sooner? Miku sighed and brushed her hair out.

Once she was finished grooming herself, Miku stepped out of the dressing room and followed Kaito and Meiko into their limo. It was nice having such an awesome ride. She climbed in with Kaito in the backseat, while their brunette friend situated herself in the front next to the driver, who was a little older than Kaito with long purple hair. Luka crawled in last, leaving Miku in the middle.

"Sooooo! Kaito-kun, what are we doing when we get home?" Miku asked, flashing her boyfriend a sweet smile. The blue-haired man returned the smile.

"I don't know, what sounds good?"

"I don't know about you two, but I'm celebrating another awesome performance," Meiko huffed, a goofy grin sliding across her face. The two in the back both sighed. Whenever Meiko mentioned 'celebrating', she meant drinking, and drinking and Meiko were a scary combo.

"Mei-chan…" Kaito laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. All four of them laughed and zoomed down the street towards their private home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lookit!" the blonde girl frantically pointed, bouncing on the soles of her feet. "It's them! Legend!" She squealed like an awestruck fangirl, which really wasn't that far from the truth. The large white ribbon that she wore on her head was bouncing about as she jumped. "Look look Lenny! They're driving past!"

The boy looked up from the rock he was kicking towards the street. By the time he had glanced upwards, the limo that was known for carrying the most famous band in town, Legend. His sister was the ultimate fangirl, and Len couldn't really blame her. They had never been very wealthy, and Rin had it engraved in her mind that they were going to become famous someday. He didn't bother telling her that even people with good singing voices didn't become famous. It was only a couple that did.

"I see them," he said to her, a fake smile painted upon his face. As long as his sister was happy thinking that they too could become idols one day, Len was happy. After all, his mother did leave her in his protection ever since their father died when they were five. He was the man of the house now and he had to act like it.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Rin suddenly snapped. Len jumped. What had caused such a sudden outburst? It hurt. "You don't believe me when I say we'll become famous too. I can see it in your eyes…" She sniffed, tears threatening to overflow her pretty blue eyes. Len felt his stomach wrench in ways that a stomach shouldn't be.

"R-Rin… that's not it…!" he tried to explain, but he couldn't lie now could he?

"I'll show you! We'll be more famous than those Legend losers!" With a defiant sniff, Rin turned on her heel and ran off. Shocked, Len could only stare behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito whistled _World is Mine_ to himself as he unlocked the door to Legend's private housing. He stepped aside to let the three girls in before going in himself. The main room of the house was typical for a band, with black leather sofas and decorative rugs, and of course there was a medium-sized TV against the wall. In the other corner of the room was a desk littered with papers that was more than likely left in Miku's path of songs.

Sighing a bit to himself, Kaito gathered the mess of papers into one big stack. There was no use trying to sort through them; no one ever could but Miku. Everyone else who tried ended up failing. Either that or they ended up going into a depression for a week because they failed.

That's when the phone began to ring. And everyone started the war for who answered it. Luckily this time, Kaito was closest and snatched it up about a half-second before Miku had the chance to. He quickly put the receiver to his ear and he heard a voice that made him want to vomit.

"Hello? Is Kai-kun there?"

A lump rose in Kaito's throat. It was his older brother, Akaito. They along with several other brothers and sisters were raised in the same house. But they had drifted apart…

"What do you want?" Kaito growled. He glanced at Meiko, who nodded and walked off. Luka and Miku got the message as well and resumed their latest episode of soap opera.

"Oh… I was just hoping to talk to my little brother but it seems you don't want to talk with me. Good bye," Akaito's voice ended, and was replaced by the boring beeps of the telephone. Kaito scowled and slammed the phone on the stand. Then he regained his posture and joined Miku at the TV.

As soon as he sat down, Miku looked at him with worry. "Is there something wrong, Kaito-kun?"

He offered her a smile. It was obviously fake, but he hoped that she wouldn't tell. "Everything's alright, Miku-chan." The teal-haired girl frowned, but said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin came to a stop, panting. Tears watered her eyes and they hurt when she ran through the wind. It was hard to stay confident ever since their father died. Why couldn't Len understand that? Why couldn't he understand that she was being optimistic because she didn't want to be sad? She knew they had the potential to do something great. That was how it always happened in children's books. That was the way legend became famous. They used to be poor too. So why couldn't she become famous too?

There was no reason why she couldn't.

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. They needed money. The only thing that she had going in her favor was her voice. Their mother always complimented on how good the twins sounded together. Len didn't believe her when she said they would become famous. Rin so desperately wanted him to believe her. She would do anything to get famous and show him.

The blonde sniffed again and started walking. She wasn't running anymore. Then her feet had felt light, like if she ran fast enough she could break through the iron chains holding her on the ground. But now it felt like she had been chained with double the weight, and she dragged her feet behind her solemnly.

Something caught the corner of her eye. Blinking, Rin turned to look into the store window. Had she really gone this far? This was the store famous for formal wear. It was even rumored that Legend themselves got costumes from this place! It was on the other end of town from where Rin and Len lived, in the rich part. Where trash cans weren't overturned and people weren't trying to rob you every ten minutes. Rin hadn't realized she'd come this far.

But she soon forgot that when she saw the display. The main piece was a set for a masquerade, a short golden dress with glittery ends and lacy pale yellow gloves. And to complete the outfit, there was a lovely golden mask. It only covered the eyes, but was so beautiful it made Rin's heart skip a beat. Then she felt a hard pang in her chest as she realized she would never be able to wear something even like that dress. Maybe Len was right. Maybe fame just wasn't suited for them.

Turning away sharply, Rin trembled. Tears threatened to peak through her eyes again. Would she ever be good enough? Would she ever have the courage to actually hold out on her promise? No! It was hopeless.

"Stupid… freaking… Legend…" Rin scowled, clenching her hands into fists. Her yellow-painted nails dug into her palms, but she didn't care. Let them bleed.

"Excuse me, miss?" a masculine voice penetrated her barrier. Angrily, Rin snapped her head up to see him. He was tall, with short red hair and eyes that vaguely remembered Shion Kaito. Around his neck was a crimson-colored scarf which seemed to stand out against his black clothing.

"What do you want?" Rin hissed, narrowing her eyes. She knew enough about living on the poor side of town that mingling with strangers was a bad idea.

"Oh, I just overheard you is all," he said, a kind smile forming at the corners of his mouth. Rin loosened her hands. He didn't seem like a mean person. "I agree with you. Legend should have never gotten as famous as it did." He moved a bit closer. Rin stood her ground.

"They're stuck up."

"They are…" He leaned in closer to her, and Rin tensed. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "I can make you more famous than them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Bah, it's been so long since I updated. At least it has been to me.**

After about ten minutes of running after Rin, Len was too tired to run any more. That had always been the older girl's advantage; she was always faster than he was and he could never keep up with her. And now he had lost sight of her and he had no clue where he was. Probably somewhere in the rich side of town, because he didn't recognize any of the streets.

Sighing a bit, the blonde boy looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in front of a huge house, and the sight of it made his eyes widen. There wasn't any house as big as this on his side of town. Okay, scratch that, there wasn't any house _half _as big as this on his side of town. The boy was caught admiring it when someone came out the door.

Right away, Len recognized the man. That was Shion Kaito, the second lead singer in Legend. He seemed to be checking the mail, and hadn't noticed him yet. Len froze, not quite sure what to do. His face had gone a considerable level of pale and even though his brain said to run his legs would not obey. He was just frozen there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Eh? A little boy?" the blue-haired man said, having noticed him when he turned to go back into the house. Len's cheeks went red from embarrassment and the best he could do was stammer.

"U-umm… sorry Shion Kaito-sama for intruding!" was what finally came out, and Len covered his face. Oh no, oh god, why did he have to run into a famous singer?

"Haha," Kaito laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed… Actually I think that people should stop acting so odd around me. I may be an idol but I'm a normal person too!" He grinned at Len, who reluctantly removed his hands from his face to look at the older man. Famous singers were actually nice? All the stuff Len had heard told him that fame made you greedy and stuff. That was apparently not the case with Kaito.

"Anyway," the blue-haired man's voice interrupted Len's thoughts. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"My… my name?" the boy asked, blinking. Why would an idol want his name? _His _name? "U-um, Kagamine Len."

"KAAAITOOO! Where's the mail?" called an angry voice from the window. Both boys jumped. Len thought he recognized the voice as Hatsune Miku's. How lucky of Kaito to have such a pretty girlfriend…

"I'm coming Miku-chan!" Kaito sighed and put a palm to his face. His nails were painted blue. Then he turned back to Len and produced what looked like a business card from his pocket. Did superstars carry those around all the time? "Hey, why don't we hang out sometime? This is our phone number, just say you're looking for Kaito."

Len took the business card from Kaito and looked down at it. There was a black and white picture of the four band members, along with their names and a phone number written in small print. "Thank you very much sir," Len said, bowing slightly. Kaito nodded at him, and went inside. Len stood in disbelief for a few moments, then glanced at his watch and realized it was already 5:00. Mother would be making dinner soon.

Taking a deep breath, Len darted off down the sidewalk. Maybe if he found his way quickly he would be home in time for dinner. Surely Rin would be home by then.


End file.
